In recent years, various kinds of companies provide various services through the Internet. Among such services, a merchandise selling site for selling ones' own products, a site through which a person can request materials on the company's own products for inducing the persons's interest therein and a site for accepting a deliver of a e-mail magazine are included. A huge number of sites are existent on the Internet, and it is inevitable for the companies which provides one's own services on the Internet to open a site on the Internet and to effectively advertise one's own products.
An affiliate advertisement is well known as one of methods of effectively advertising the site open on the Internet and services in such a site. A system of the affiliate advertisement is that an enterprise which opens a portal site attaches an advertisement which is linked to the site of another enterprise (an affiliate advertisement) to the portal site, and a predetermined compensation is paid to the enterprise which opens the portal site in reward for an access to the site of another enterprise by a user who visits the portal site through the affiliate advertisement (and a predetermined use in the site).
For example, a Japanese patent application publication No. 2001-117847 discloses a system combining the above-mentioned affiliate advertisement system with a system similar to a point card of a shop with each other. In such a system, a person who received services of an advertiser by utilizing the affiliate advertisement is also able to receive merits, point return, in addition to the person who opens the site on which the affiliate advertisement is published.
If the user provides his (her) personal information to the advertiser through a questionnaire of the advertiser when utilizing the affiliate advertisement of the portal site so as to obtain a predetermined point as its compensation, and plays a casino game which is provided on the portal site by using the obtained point, and the casino game is a slot machine, for example, it is necessary for the user to pay predetermined stakes every one game from his (her) obtained point.
The user may not continue the casino game due to his (her) reduced obtained point during playing the casino game. In such a case, it is necessary for the user to newly provide his (her) personal information to the advertiser on the portal site and to obtain the point to be used in the casino game as its compensation.
However, a predetermined time is necessary for such a work. In addition, the user is often awaken from his (her) excitements in the casino game while doing such works since it is necessary for the user to provide his (her) personal information to many affiliate advertisers in order to obtain the points necessary to continue such a game. Then, the user often stops to play the casino game, and at the same time, he (she) sometimes stops the works of providing the personal information.
Such a situation gives a bad impression on advertisement effects of the affiliate advertisement, and at the same time, the impression on the portal site which provides the casino game may be made bad.
Under these circumstances, an object of the invention is to provide the apparatus of playing casino game wherein it is possible to obtain the point necessary for continuation of the casino game in a short time by providing the personal information to the advertiser of the affiliate advertisement if the user plays the casino game with the point obtained by providing his (her) personal information to the advertiser of the affiliate advertisement and the user fears continuation of the casino game for the reason that the obtained point is decreased.